Wall of God
by TC Stark
Summary: AU 9 & 10 Gadreel still under probation for his actions, but Castiel believes he could still be a good asset. Least that is what Gadreel is told. To get him off their hands & make him feel useful, they give him an unlikely ally. Cambions were Lucifer's most powerful weapons, but the days of the apocalypse are over. The antichrist wants to simply live her life, and give Gadreel hell


TC Stark: Hello, everyone! I am pretty much posting this as a feeler, to see if it is worth continuing. I've always loved Gadreel and I had started writing something, but not quite sure if it's a story material idea. So, please tell me what you think about this! In this story, I have some established points. I have my OC Lexi who I have used in a few things before, such as my Sherlock story. I used the idea of a Cambion (half demon/half angel). She is the daughter of the King of Hell, which I figured would make her pretty spoiled. I never want an OC to be Mary Sue, so if at any time you feel that, please let me know.

Disclaimer: Gadreel's name loosely translated is "Wall of God", hence the name. I own nothing, but my OC Lexi. Rated M for mature themes.

Chapter One

" _Brother, why must I work with an antichrist?"_

 _Castiel sighed at Gadreel's question, trying his best to explain, "I know it seems strange, Gadreel, but she is an ally. We live in different times, things aren't so black and white."_

Gadreel sat in the passenger seat of the car loaned to him by the Winchesters. Considering he didn't know how to drive, being an angel; he was reliant on others. While he could simply fly to wherever he needed to be, Castiel insisted on taking human transportation. Betraying Metatron would have consequences. Working with Dean and Sam to take down Abaddon would also have consequences. So, long story short; his mission was to remain incognito.

The door to the car opened, and as someone slipped in, Gadreel expressed, "Know, Cambion, when your use runs out, I will be the one to carve your heart out."

Lexi Sincerbeaux smirked as she situated herself in the driver's seat. After buckling her seatbelt, she took out a stick of lipgloss and applied it, while musing, "You really know how to talk to a girl."

"You're no girl. You're a demon."

The Cambion sighed, while putting up her mirror, "I'm half demon. Half human. I was born from a human woman. This is my body, or _vessel,_ as you call it. All I got from my daddy were some parlor tricks."

They both knew that was a lie. Cambions were extremely powerful. More so than any normal demon. If Lucifer were walking the Earth, he would have made Lexi his greatest asset. Being the daughter of Crowley, he could only surmise that was why the woman didn't join the archangel. It still didn't make sense though why she wouldn't partake in the family business - instead she was helping the Winchesters, and living a _normal_ life.

"Why do you associate yourself with hunters? Knowing full well they kill your kind for a living?" Gadreel pondered, as Lexi started the car up and took off.

With a small smirk, Lexi rolled down the windows and casually answered, "I helped Sam and Dean out on a case before they even knew who Crowley was," Blue eyes glancing over to the angel, she moved her hand to make the passenger's seat cross Gadreel's body and snap in, "Buckle up."

The suddenness of the action caused Gadreel to snort and roll his eyes, not exactly sure what track they were even on. Part of him believed Castiel was just trying to keep him occupied. It was an unique situation he was in. Betraying Metatron certainly had consequences, and he was sure the other angel didn't entirely trust him. Not because of the garden, but because of essentially being the _new God's_ secret agent. The Winchesters didn't exactly like him, but agreed killing him would be a waste of what he could offer. So, a babysitting job looked like his only option at the moment.

The car pulled up to a standard looking diner, fairly crowded and off a major road. Once Lexi shut the car off, she and Gadreel sat there for a moment before stepping out. It was like they were both observing the other. While the Cambion had no desire to harm the angel, she knew he was almost too eager to stab her through the heart.

Gadreel's eyes looked Lexi up and down, as she headed towards the diner. The demon spawn had a very attractive vessel, per physical standards. A toned, tan body with supple fake breasts, a flat stomach and a small waist, with round hips and a - what humans called - _bubble butt._ It was obvious she spent a lot of time on her looks - vanity was a common trait when it came to her kind.

"Seeing something you like?" Lexi looked over her shoulder with a sultry gaze, hips swaying as she pushed the door open.

Lightly snorting, Gadreel simply followed the flashy woman and took a seat in a nearby booth. Metatron loved diners. When he was working for the scribe, he was dragged to many. Angels didn't need to eat. They didn't even have the desire, but many did. They thought it was decadent. Looking at humans for so long, his family was something akin to puppies behind a glass wanting to experience what the other species loved so much.

Since Gadreel didn't have the luxury of watching humanity, he hadn't such desires. But, he actually did enjoy coffee. So, he gave his order to the waitress as Lexi smirked and cooed, "Can I have a cup of coffee as well and a banana split?"

"Sorry, honey, no bananas today." The waitress informed her.

"Aw, no bananas?" Lexi whined seductively, leaning her chin on her fist as she looked Gadreel's way, "I hate when I need a good banana and there's none around."

Eyebrows furrowed inwards, the angel pointed out, "If that is an attempt at a sexual innuendo, it is lost on me."

Lexi scoffed and sat back into the booth, while shrugging, "Can't blame a girl for trying. Whatever pie you have then."

Once the waitress left, Gadreel let out a deep sigh and adjusted himself in his seat. Sometimes, everything felt so confining. Even his vessel. The man who was kind enough to give up his body was an honorable, humble man. It wasn't him making the angel uncomfortable. It was just...nothing felt big enough. Not like heaven did.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you have a constant look of constipation?" Lexi folded her arms and grinned.

Narrowing his eyes, Gadreel sneered, "Perhaps it is my distaste for working with demons."

"Surrounding yourself with angels, Lexi?"

The two turned their heads to see an attractive man in a suit standing before them. Gadreel instantly bristled, seeing the man's true form. There was many people in the diner and he was apprehensive about starting a fight in a crowded area, but he would slaughter the foul beast if need be.

"Easy, boy," Lexi snapped, turning back at the demon and scooting further into the booth to make room for him, "Eli, so good to see you again. I'm so glad you got my call."

With a seductive smirk, the demon blinked his eyes so they would show their true black form, leaning forward and cooing, "How could I ever resist, my princess?"

Gadreel resisted the urge to gag, as Lexi crossed her legs and leaned towards the Middle Eastern looking man, "Eli, hun, I know it's been a long time, but I need a favor from you."

"Anything for the Cambion."

"As you know, my father Crowley has risen to the throne since Lucifer's defeat. Things have run well, yes?" She asked, seeing the man nodding, "What are your thoughts of Abaddon?"

Snorting, Eli stated, "An arrogant wench. Those Knights are extinct and she tries to impose an old dictatorship that clearly didn't work. You know I serve the true King of Hell, Lord Crowley."

Lexi slowly smirked in satisfaction, playing with Eli's tie and humming, "My father was...preoccupied for a little while and like a coward, Abaddon chose to steal from Crowley. So, now that he is free of his obligation with the Winchesters, she's gone into hiding. I need information on her."

"Legend says the only way to kill a Knight is with the first blade."

"We are aware of that," Gadreel interjected, "Do you offer nothing else, but the obvious?"

Blinking back to normal eyes, Eli glanced over towards Gadreel and sarcastically pointing out, "Your new boytoy, Lexi, has a bit of a bark to him."

Lexi chuckled, "Unfortunately, I've lost his leash. Eli, you've been very good. But, my cohort is correct, we are aware of the first blade. Just, if you hear anything through the grapevine; you let me know," Running a finger down Eli's chest, she winked, "Abaddon may be an old relic, but surely she even must have some skeletons in her closet."

With a smirk, Eli leaned in and whispered, "Rumor is, Abaddon used to be a lover of Cain."

"See, Gadreel? Associating with demons can be helpful," Lexi winked, before patting Eli's chest, "Thank you, honey."

Giving a small bow, Eli slipped out from the booth and stepped out of the diner. It was just in that moment that the waitress returned, setting down their order, "Looks like we actually did have a banana in the back."

Lexi grinned, while looking pointedly at Gadreel, "Looks like it's my lucky day."

* * *

"That information was useless." Gadreel spat, as the two of them walked towards the car.

With an eye roll, Lexi scoffed, "You're not much for gratitude, are you?"

As they slipped into the car, Lexi snapped her fingers and immediately the radio turned on to a volume that made it impossible for the both of them to hear one another. Which was fine to Gadreel, except for the fact that the music sounded like an assault on his eardrums. What a strange vixen.

Driving along the highway, Lexi stuck a cigarette in her lips and lit the cancer stick. Always knowing exactly what she was, it could have been incredibly easy for her to use her powers for evil. Especially being the daughter of the King of the Crossroads. Instead, she really just used them for convenience - honestly, she was such a charitable woman.

"Well, I count today as a win," Lexi proudly stated, "Let's find a motel."

"You need to sleep?"

Lexi snorted, "You don't know much about humans, do you? I may be a lot demon, but I'm a lot human as well. So, I do all the nasty things humans do. Some of it is a tad inconvenient. Like, sleep."

Gadreel said no more, choosing to look out the window as Lexi continued to drive. While the Cambion had a place to stay, she assumed going there wouldn't be smart. Though many demons showed her respect, she was still on the opposing side of Abaddon. Though she may be an _antichrist_ and her father the King of Hell, the bitch was a Knight of Hell. To many - especially leftover Lucifer loyalists, that trumped everything else.

After some driving, they came across a Motor Inn off a major highway. Gadreel remained silent, as Lexi took care of all the specifics. Once they were given a key, the two headed towards the room assigned to them. A fairly sized room, with a TV and a mini bar. What the angel noticed most, was that there was only one bed.

Eyebrows furrowed in, Gadreel pointed the dilemma out, "There is only one bed."

"Good observation, Sherlock," Lexi snorted, tossing her bag on the bed and making her way to the minibar, "You said you didn't need to sleep, so I only got one bed."

A small growl rumbled within his chest, the angel sharply explaining, "It does not mean I wish to spend my night in a chair. I would have preferred a bed to reflect, while you rest."

The tone in his voice caused Lexi to look him up oddly, pondering why he seemed to suddenly become so defensive. Deciding not to prod, the Cambion stood up and twisted the top off her beer, "The bed is big enough for the two of us. We'll stay on opposite sides."

"No trickey, wench."

Throwing her hands up, Lexi tutted, "Wouldn't think of it."

Lifting his chin, Gadreel observed her momentarily before strolling over towards the bed. Perhaps he was being too hard on her. Unlike demons, Lexi didn't have a _true form._ Hers was the body she was born in. Maybe the angel wanted to see a monster, to make it easier on himself. But, all he saw when he did look was a human, with a soul. His Father's very creation that he was meant to protect. They were creatures of compassion, and yet he had been so cruel to this one.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Gadreel noticed Lexi slipping her shirt up over her head. The angel tried not to look, but when she began pushing her jeans down, he had to ask, "Why are you removing your clothes?"

Smirking, Lexi kicked her heels off and stood in her bra and underwear, "I sleep in the nude. That goes for home. That goes for here. Did you think I was going to change up my routine for a prude angel?"

"I am no prude. I watched your species evolve into what you are now. But, just know, little one, I do not fall for your sexual games." Gadreel warned.

"What is it with men of any species thinking a woman is going nude just for them?" Lexi snorted, reaching around to unclip her bra, "What if I just am comfortable in the body God gave me?"

Gadreel wanted to scold her for using his Father's name so loosely, but found himself at a loss for words as Lexi stripped down. He saw clearly that her breasts did not fall without a bra, for they were fake. But, it did not diminish how perfectly sculpted they were, along with the rest of her body. He especially noticed there wasn't a single hair on her body - strange. God had made them with pubic hair and yet, today's society was obsessed with removing it.

After washing her face and brushing her teeth, Lexi turned off the lights and began slipping into the bed. Gadreel's eyes remained staring upwards, simply feeling the weight of her taking her place on her side. Luckily, the large blankets prevented her nude body from being visible and he felt a little more at ease.

"You know you could watch TV or something, I wouldn't mind." Lexi suggested.

Eyes still focused above, Gadreel responded, "I do not need television. I spend thousands of years, with nothing but my thoughts. I can manage another night."

"Downer." Lexi shrugged and shifted down further into the blankets.

They said nothing else to each other, as Lexi fell asleep. Gadreel realized there was a very human side to her. The need for constant stimulation. Impatience. An angel could live until the end of times, and maybe even further, if not killed. They didn't need to sleep and silent periods of reflection was common. An angel could be satisfied with a boring night, because they did not feel boredom. Those kind of emotions were not a trait of their species.

There was a small sense that perhaps Gadreel was being too harsh on the Cambion. Castiel was right, they were in different times. From the moment Lucifer was let in the garden, it was all understood that the end would be when Michael and the Devil fought. That event had been completely prevented. They were living in a world post apocalypse. A world that should not have existed. It wasn't black and white anymore. No definitive good and evil. It felt freeing and confining all at the same time.

As Gadreel lay there, darkness consuming the room; he felt a sudden shift. Lexi had been asleep for about an hour, but subconsciously she suddenly scooted closer to him. The angel tensed, wondering if she would attempt to attack him, but it seemed she was truly in a slumber. So, he wondered what the reason was for the move.

He especially stiffened up, when Lexi's arm wrapped around his waist and her nude body formed into his. Her cheek was already finding a home on his chest and her leg hooked around him. Gadreel had no idea what to do, alarmed that she was so close to him. Should he perhaps call Castiel and ask?

It occurred to Gadreel that despite her strong-willed persona, Lexi was reaching out in her sleep. Her heart was at a comfortable pace and she felt relieved upon holding onto him. Sleep exposed one's true desires he supposed and even though she was very independent; she, like anyone, needed comfort. From what, he didn't know. But, he truly viewed her as a human in that moment.

Still feeling awkward, Gadreel reluctantly moved his arm so it was wrapped around her shoulder. The action caused Lexi to snuggle in further, practically lying on top of him. It caused conflicting feelings within the angel, able to feel her breasts and warm core against him. This was an odd predicament indeed.


End file.
